


A Very Manifest Halloween

by zekelandons



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and stuff, Halloween, Holidays, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons
Summary: The Stones and the Landons have a Halloween party at the Stones while Drea surprises Jared with a movie night on Halloween
Relationships: Ben Stone/Grace Stone, Jared Vasquez/Drea Makami, TJ Morrison & Olive Stone, Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	A Very Manifest Halloween

The smell of buffalo chicken dip entered Michaela’s nose as she walked in the door. She had worked a morning shift at the precinct while Zeke was at home, cooking for the Halloween party that they would be attending with their twins, Chloe and James at the Stone’s house. She walked into the kitchen and saw Zeke cooking all sorts of things. In the crockpot was the buffalo chicken dip that she was very addicted to. She always loved Zeke’s cooking and as hard as she tried to hold herself back from eating all the dip, she couldn’t help it; it was too good. Zeke pulled out cookies from the oven, they were ghost and pumpkin shaped. Next to the oven was a bowl of frosting and a cooling rack which Zeke placed the cookies on. “Wow, you’ve been busy,” Michaela said as she walked over to Zeke and gave him a kiss. He smiled. “Cookies are fresh out of the oven, I just got to decorate them.” Michaela grabbed a bag of tortilla chips and opened the lid to the crockpot and took a bit of the dip. The tiny bit of kick from the hot sauce was soothed by the creaminess of the cheese and the ranch. “Mmmmm,” she murmured. “Hey, save some for everyone else!” Zeke laughed. “I can’t help it,” she said with her mouth filled with food. “It’s addicting.” “And it’s gonna be all gone at the end of the party because you ate it all. Remember, Ben likes it just as much as you do.” Michaela laughed. “He really does.” She paused. “How are the twins?” she asked. “They’re fine,” he said. “They’re napping right now. I’m watching them on the sleeping monitor. Chloe took a bit longer to fall asleep than James, I think she wanted more daddy time.” “She really likes you,” Michaela told him softly. “They both do.” Those words meant everything to Zeke, for a long time he never imagined a life like this for himself after everything he had done. But here he was, with his beautiful wife and their twins. “I’m going to check on them, I got their costumes all ready. I’ll get ours ready too.” Zeke leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and Michaela went to go to check on the twins.

Later that afternoon at the Stones house, the Stones were hard at work, getting ready for the Halloween party. Ben was putting up scary Halloween decorations while Grace was cooking in the kitchen with TJ and Olive helping her out. Cal was vacuuming the house and doing the cleaning. Eden was taking an afternoon nap. “Hey Cal!” said Ben. “Can you help me out for a bit?” “Sure Dad,” he said as he turned off the vacuum. “Does this look ok?” he asked Cal. Cal cocked his head to one side, trying to see if the position of the Halloween decorations looked ok. He shook his head. “It looks off,” he said. At that moment, Steve walked in. He came over to Cal and Ben and he looked at Cal and then at Ben. “Ben get off the ladder, I’ll fix this.” Ben sighed. The one thing he wasn’t good at was decorating or building. He wasn’t really much of a handyman. Steve had Cal help him while Ben took the vacuum cleaner and finished vacuuming the house.

About a half hour before they needed to leave, Michaela and Zeke put on their costumes. Michaela was Elsa and Zeke was the Snow King, quite fitting for the both of them, since a blizzard had brought them together in the first place. They went into the twins nursery, which was snow themed. Cal had designed the mural on the wall; it was a mountain with snow covered pine trees with a beautiful lake in the middle. The twins were awake and Michaela took Chloe and Zeke took James and they dressed them up in their snowflake costumes. They made sure to pack a bag of diapers and other baby essentials and they put the twins in their baby carriers and headed out the door to the Stones.

The doorbell rang at the Stones. Olive, who was dressed up as Princess Anna from Frozen grabbed the door and her face lit up when she saw her aunt and uncle and her baby cousins. “Hey guys!” she said as she gestured to them to come inside. “You guys need help carrying anything in?” “Zeke gave her the bag of the food. “We brought the dip and some cookies,” he told her. “Awesome!” Olive said as she took the bag. “Dad is gonna be happy. You know we cannot keep our hands off the dip.” Zeke laughed. “Mick was trying to eat it all this afternoon,” he started. “Hey, I had just one bite!” she protested. “You had five. I saw you sneaking in some more in.” Michaela sighed. “Ok, I may have over indulged myself. I can’t help it Zeke, your cooking is something else.” “It is,” Olive told them. In the dining room, there were three high chairs for the twins and for Eden. Michaela gasped when she saw Eden, she was dressed up as a little Olaf. “Oh my goodness!” Michaela squealed. “Eden you are so cute!” Grace, who noticed that the Landons had arrived, smiled. “And I see the twins are little snowflakes,” she said. Michaela nodded. TJ, who was dressed up as Kristoff, waved at Michaela and Zeke. Ben and Grace were Prince Charming and Snow White while Cal was Robin Hood. Steve was a wizard. Olive took the bag that Zeke brought and took the crockpot out and plugged it into the wall and she took the cookies out and set them on a plate. Grace had made caramel apples, mini pizzas, cupcakes and sliders.

Everyone headed to the kitchen and took bits of everything and they all sat at the dining room table laughing and having good conversations. Eden, Chloe and James were playing with their food and getting it all over their bibs. Michaela had to help clean off the food off their faces more than once and during dinner, Chloe needed her diaper changed so Michaela had headed up to Eden’s nursery to change Chloe’s diaper. After she had come down the upstairs, the games began. First was the toilet paper mummy game which was kids versus the adults. The kids won easily and then it was couples. The Landons had beat Grace and Ben and TJ and Olive. Then came bowling, and the adults had won that game easily. There was a bean bag toss and TJ and Olive played with Cal. Michaela and Zeke were on the couch, holding their twins while talking with Grace and Ben about being parents. Later that night, they watched the Charlie Brown Halloween short and after the short was finished, Zeke and Michaela decided to head out for the night, as the twins were getting sleepy. After saying their goodbyes, they left the Stones house and headed back to their house.

Meanwhile, Jared was at his apartment, spending a quiet night reading his lieutenant exam guide book when he heard the doorbell ring. Thinking it was a trick or treater, he grabbed some candy but to his shock and surprise, it was Drea. She held out two movies, the Conjuring and It. “So, which one do you want to watch?” she asked. “The Conjuring sounds good,” he said as he let her in. She hung up her coat and took the basket of candy out of his hand and popped a KitKat in her mouth. “You got popcorn, Vasquez?” she asked him. He nodded. “It’s in the lower cabinet by the sink,” he told her. Finding two bags of microwavable popcorn, she popped them in the microwave and grabbed a giant bowl from another cupboard. Once the popcorn was made, she placed it in the bowl and brought it over to Jared, who was setting up the movie. Once they were settled, they began watching the movie. While they were watching the movie, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped himself and Drea in it and she snuggled close to him. Her phone pinged with a notification. Michaela had sent her a picture of her and Zeke and the twins at the Halloween party. “Oh my God, they are so cute,” she squealed. “Huh?” Jared asked. She showed him the picture. “So, they dressed up as Frozen characters,” Jared said as he rubbed his beard. “Well, Mick told me that he was the Snow King. Not a Frozen character though, but a Snow Queen needs a Snow King. And the twins, I cannot. They are so cute.” Jared laughed. The twins looked like they were laughing at a joke that they told each other. Jared knew that Michaela had moved on with her life and she was so happy with Zeke and the little family they made and Jared moved on as well, finding comfort with Drea. She was bright, smart and resourceful. And she was hilarious. Drea put her phone away and moved closer to Jared and she leaned her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Perhaps there was someone out there for him. Someone who would make him happy and whole and complete.

Later that night, Zeke and Michaela were on the couch, cuddling before heading to bed. The twins were already fast asleep. In between them was a bowl of chips and some buffalo dip that was surprisingly left over from the party. Zeke took a chip and some dip and placed it in Michaela’s mouth and she gladly took it and closed her eyes, savoring the spiciness and creaminess of the dip. Zeke leaned forward and kissed her softly and she put her hand on his face and she deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart, he gave her the smile that he only reserved for her. “I really love this life with you and the kids,” he whispered. “Me too,” she murmured.

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Zeke.”

They kissed again, knowing that this Halloween was the best Halloween they could’ve asked for.


End file.
